The way it ends
by I'm Jane Addict
Summary: Un OS qui me tient à cœur et que j'aimerais vraiment partager ici...Je vous laisse donc avec un petit extrait :D : "Je…" Elle fit signe au gardien de les laisser un instant puis reporta son regard sur Jane, à travers les barreaux. "Jane, je suis ici pour…" Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. "…votre dernière journée" dit-elle finalement, le cœur serré.


_« Les jurés ont rendu leur verdict. Levez-vous »_ ordonna le juge en charge du cas.

L'accusé se leva, ainsi que le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. L'accusé…Il n'était pas effrayé du verdict. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il l'avait toujours su. Il allait devoir payer.

_« Les jurés déclarent l'accusé… »_ Une phrase en suspens, plusieurs souffles retenus. Une grande inspiration. _« …Coupable de meurtre. Il se verra infliger la peine capitale »_ déclara le juge.

Une sentence irrévocable, une seule phrase, une condamnation. Un accusé qui devient coupable ; un condamné à exécuter. Des années de traque s'achevaient sur une condamnation à mort. Des clameurs se firent rapidement entendre dans la salle, des gens se levèrent pour contester la décision du juge en présence. Trois coups de marteaux intimèrent immédiatement le silence.

Le condamné se retourna et capta immédiatement le regard de la seule personne qui importait, celle qui avait tenté de l'arrêter au moment fatidique, celle qui avait tout fait pour lui éviter cette sentence. Son regard émeraude était empli de larmes, de peine et de déception. C'était donc ainsi que se terminerait l'histoire, il allait mourir. Patrick Jane allait mourir, pour avoir exécuté la condamnation à mort d'un coupable qui n'avait pas été jugé, pour avoir abattu le meurtrier de sa famille.  
Le juge se leva et quitta sa place, signifiant la levée de l'audience. Deux policiers arrivèrent rapidement pour escorter Jane vers sa cellule, dans laquelle il demeurerait en attendant la date de son exécution. Alors qu'il traversait l'allée, sous les regards dépités des personnes présentes, une contestation se fit entendre.

_« Non, non attendez ! »_ s'éleva une voix féminine, qu'il connaissait trop bien pour ignorer. Il se retourna et son regard tomba sur Lisbon qui tendait son badge aux policiers. Jane resta silencieux, de marbre. Il se contenta de dévisager Lisbon.

_« C'est terminé, tout est terminé »_ dit-il dans un murmure.

_« Jane, je… »_ Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, coupée par Jane qui secoua la tête.

_« Il n'y a rien à dire, Lisbon… »_ soupira t-il, secouant à nouveau la tête. _« Je l'accepte, je savais que ça se terminerait ainsi »_ dit-il avant de se retourner vers les policiers. Lisbon resta droite, hébétée, le regard rivé sur Jane qui sortait désormais de la salle, menotté.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle avait tout tenté, au fil de ces dix ans de collaboration, pour l'empêcher d'assassiner Red John et pourtant…pourtant rien n'avait pu l'arrêter ce jour-là. Il n'avait eu aucune pensée pour elle, aucun remords. Il avait juste tiré. Il n'avait jamais caché son intention de vengeance mais une petite partie d'elle avait espéré qu'il puisse changer d'avis, en vain. Ça n'avait pas été le cas et maintenant, il allait être exécuté pour son crime. Elle releva le regard vers la porte mais il n'était plus là, déjà emmené en prison. Jane avait déjà vécu l'expérience de la prison mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait vivre maintenant. Il ne sortirait jamais de cet endroit et y finirait ses jours.

Elle laissa son regard se perdre sur la salle d'audience qui se vidait peu à peu. Le reste de son équipe était présente, les familles des victimes de Red John, ainsi que quelques autres personnes du bureau. Personne n'était resté indifférent au verdict. Jane avait tué l'un des plus grands tueurs en série que le CBI avait connu mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un meurtrier à son tour.  
Elle sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule et tourna le regard pour tomber sur son collègue, Cho. Il était silencieux mais son geste était suffisant et bien plus efficace que des paroles. Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la salle, contenant au mieux les larmes qui s'accumulaient au fur et à mesure.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et entra rapidement dans l'habitacle. Elle prit la route de son appartement, perdue dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle stoppa le moteur et laissa sa tête tomber contre le volant. Elle s'effondra, incapable de porter plus longtemps le masque de l'invincible Agent Lisbon. Un flot de larmes se déversa sans qu'elle ne tente de les sécher. A quoi bon ? Personne ne pouvait la voir ici.

Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre…attendre la date fatidique.

Comme tous les jours depuis deux ans, Jane était allongé sur son lit, dans sa cellule. Il observait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce soir, il serait exécuté.

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, la seule chose qui l'effrayait était de la laisser seule, elle. Lisbon…Sa Lisbon, sa partenaire de toujours. Elle avait été à ses côtés pendant de longues années de collaboration, un lien puissant s'était formé entre eux et il l'avait détruit en quelques secondes…Pour ça, il se détestait.

Le bruit dans le couloir le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux vers la porte de sa cellule. Le gardien était là, accompagné d'une personne qu'il ne distinguait pas parfaitement. Son cœur rata un battement et il se redressa vivement. Elle était là…Elle était devant la porte de sa cellule.  
_« Li…Lisbon ? »_ demanda t-il, incrédule.

_« Bonjour, Jane »_ dit-elle, d'une petite voix qui trahissait ses émotions. Elle était triste, stressée et angoissée. Lui restait à savoir pourquoi. Etait-elle angoissée par son exécution imminente ? Ou par sa simple visite ?

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_ demanda t-il, surpris. _« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, aujourd'hui ? »_ corrigea t-il, insistant sur le dernier mot.

_« Je… »_ Elle fit signe au gardien de les laisser un instant puis reporta son regard sur Jane, à travers les barreaux. _« Jane, je suis ici pour… » _Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. _« …votre dernière journée »_ dit-elle finalement, le cœur serré.

Elle était venue plusieurs fois le voir pendant sa détention, elle venait en moyenne une à deux fois par mois, lorsqu'elle en avait le temps. Il n'avait pas changé…il était toujours aussi attirant, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs mais cela lui allait très bien.

_« Co-comment ça ? » _demanda t-il, effrayé d'avoir compris. _« Je ne veux pas que vous passiez votre journée dans une prison, vous méritez mieux que ça »_ dit-il, tristement.

Lisbon esquissa un fin sourire. Aurait-il perdu sa perspicacité ?

_« Jane…où est passé votre sens de la déduction ? »_ dit-elle, un brin d'humour dans la voix, ce qui arracha un sourire au mentaliste. Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et ancra son regard dans celui de Lisbon. Il tendit sa main à travers les barreaux mais Lisbon ne répondit pas à son geste. Il laissa tomber son bras dans le vide et afficha une expression dépitée.

Cette mine serra le cœur de Lisbon mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle fit signe au gardien de venir et d'ouvrir la cellule. Jane fronça les sourcils et regarda Lisbon, incrédule. _« Qu'est-ce… »_ murmura t-il lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir devant lui.

Elle n'avait pas voulu lui prendre la main, elle voulait un peu plus que ce simple geste. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il répondit immédiatement à son étreinte, la serrant de toutes ses forces, comme si elle allait le quitter…Et c'était le cas. Ou plutôt, c'est lui qui allait la quitter. Il allait bientôt devoir lui dire au revoir. _« Oh…Lisbon… » _souffla t-il, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se détachèrent et se scrutèrent du regard. Jane brisa le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux.

_« Lisbon…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »_ demanda t-il, un ton d'espoir dans la voix.  
_« Ça veut dire que vous venez avec moi. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis là pour votre dernière journée… Je vous ramène ce soir, pour… »_ Ces mots moururent sur ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait même pas les envisager.

Jane écarquilla les yeux. _« Lisbon, je…je ne veux pas vous forcer, je… »_ Il était surpris, choqué mais si touché. Elle lui coupa la parole en posant son index sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit immédiatement taire le mentaliste. Il hocha la tête, ayant bien compris l'intention de son amie.

_« Attendez » _murmura t-elle. Elle lui tendit le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains. _« Changez vous et on pourra y aller »_ dit-elle, en observant la tenue de prisonnier que portait Jane. Il acquiesça et prit le sac avant de retourner dans sa cellule pour revêtir la tenue amenée par Lisbon.. Elle se retourna vers le gardien et lui adressa quelques mots.

_« Ça ira comme ça ? »_ l'interpella-t-il. Elle se retourna à l'entente de la voix de Jane et ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur son visage.

_« C'est parfait… »_ répondit-elle, admirant ce costume 3 pièces qui lui allait si bien. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. _« On y va ? »_ interrogea t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux. Il hocha la tête et prit la main de celle qu'il considérait encore comme sa partenaire, avant de jeter un regard au gardien et de la suivre. Il souriait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû fouiner dans ses affaires pour trouver le costume, mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait bien…mais la peine revint bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette sensation de bien-être ne pouvait être que temporaire.

Il fut ébloui par la lumière de l'extérieur et plissa les yeux pour tenter de s'y adapter. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva devant le SUV de Lisbon, ce véhicule qu'il avait tant utilisé dans le passé. Il esquissa un sourire nostalgique à la vue du véhicule et reporta son regard vers Lisbon. _« Bien…où allons-nous ? »_ demanda t-il, d'une voix calme.

_« Si je vous le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise »_ déclara t-elle, avec un sourire en coin. Il esquissa un rire. Il l'avait tant de fois taquinée sur ses plans foireux et maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés. Il hocha la tête et la regarda longuement. _« Vous ne changez pas… » _dit-il doucement.  
Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer légèrement mais tenta de le cacher du mieux qu'elle put. _« Vous…vous non plus… »_ bégaya-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être flattée…Il ne pouvait pas la complimenter. Pas aujourd'hui, pas le jour de son exécution…Dans quelques heures, il ne serait plus là et elle n'aurait que le souvenir de ses paroles…Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, pas maintenant. Il était trop tard. Elle avait perdu cette occasion le jour où il avait abattu Red John.

_« Lisbon… »_ murmura t-il, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Il était proche d'elle, très proche et il sentit qu'elle était gênée par cette proximité. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, de sortir de ses réflexions destructrices. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et tenta un sourire.

_« Vous montez ? »_ demanda t-elle, se dirigeant elle-même vers sa voiture, côté conducteur. Il haussa les épaules et s'installa côté passager. Le trajet fut silencieux, pesant. Jane jetait un regard de temps à autre vers son amie mais décida finalement de se consacrer au paysage qui défilait. Il sentait ses paupières se fermer doucement, il était épuisé. Le confort de la prison n'était pas idéal pour dormir correctement. Il sombra finalement dans le sommeil, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

Lisbon jeta un regard discret vers son ex-consultant et se rendit compte qu'il était endormi. Elle esquissa un léger sourire à la vue de la scène. Il semblait paisible, détendu. Elle soupira et reporta son regard sur la route. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'admirer dormir. Son cœur se serra violement une nouvelle fois à cette pensée, ses doigts serrèrent le volant. Elle tentait de retenir ses larmes, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle était bien décidée à offrir à Jane une journée parfaite.

Elle se stationna sur le parking du bâtiment, coupa le moteur et se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées, Jane. Elle posa la main sur son avant bras et le secoua doucement. _« Jane… »_ chuchota-t-elle, en le secouant un peu plus fort. _« Jane »_ dit-elle, haussant le ton de sa voix. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, regardant autour de lui.

_« Lisbon… »_ murmura t-il, désorienté. _« Vous êtes là… »_ dit-il, soulagé. Il pensait s'être réveillé une nouvelle fois seul, dans sa cellule. Lisbon hocha la tête doucement et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle n'avait pas enlevé sa main de son avant-bras, qu'elle serrait de temps à autre. _« Nous y sommes, vous venez ?, »_ demanda t-elle doucement.

Jane fronça les sourcils et regarda à travers la vitre. Son cœur se serra mais il le cacha à merveille. _« Oh… »_ fut tout ce qu'il put dire à la vue de l'édifice. Il tourna le visage vers Lisbon et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et sortit du véhicule, attendant que son ancien consultant la rejoigne.

Il descendit à son tour et observa longuement la façade. Il était tant de fois venu ici, sans pour autant porter la moindre attention à la bâtisse, comme il le faisait maintenant. Une petite voix le sortit de ses pensées. « Jane, venez ! » dit-elle, entrant dans le bâtiment. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et suivit Lisbon de près. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent au deuxième étage. Le ding de l'ascenseur brisa le silence pesant dans l'habitacle.  
Lisbon sortit la première, suivie de près par Jane qui observait la pièce. Il avança doucement dans la pièce qui fut autrefois son lieu de travail. Enfin, travail était un bien grand mot. Il passait surtout son temps sur le divan qui trônait contre un mur de la pièce. Il balaya la pièce du regard et tomba directement sur ce même divan. Il regarda Lisbon, interrogateur. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Pourquoi ce divan était toujours là alors que lui-même ne l'était plus ? Il esquissa un sourire et s'installa dessus, comme auparavant. Lisbon s'avança doucement et s'installa à côté de lui.

_« Je… Vous l'avez gardé ? »_ demanda t-il, glissant sa main sur le cuir du canapé usé.  
_« Oui…je…je suppose que c'était une manière de… »_ Elle cherchait ses mots, confuse. _« Une manière de toujours vous avoir avec nous…avec moi »_ avoua t-elle, rougissant légèrement. Les locaux étaient vides, ce qui était normal pour un dimanche.  
_« Je ne me suis débarrassée de rien, tout est encore ici, là où vous l'avez laissé… » _ dit-elle, haussant les épaules.  
Il ancra son regard dans le sien, reconnaissant. Il était touché par cette intention, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Elle se leva soudainement et lui tendit sa main. _« Venez, ce n'est pas fini… »_ dit-elle, souriante. Il lui rendit son sourire et prit sa main, se laissant guider dans la pièce. Ils arrivèrent vers la cuisine et il comprit immédiatement ses intentions. Elle lâcha sa main pour ouvrir un placard et en sortit un objet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, auquel il tenait beaucoup.

_« Oh… » _souffla t-il, ému et touché en plein cœur. Sa tasse. Elle était encore là.  
_« Votre marque de fabrique »_ dit-elle, lui offrant un sourire nostalgique. _« Elle n'a jamais quitté le placard, depuis la dernière fois où vous l'avez utilisée…c'était… »_  
_« Il y a deux ans »_ la coupa t-il. _« Avant que je ne parte à la recherche de Red John »_ termina t-il. Elle hocha la tête et baissa le visage, tentant de cacher ses émotions. Il prit doucement sa main et la caressa de son pouce. _« Tout ira bien, Lisbon… »_ tenta t-il, peu convaincu.  
Elle secoua la tête, sans relever les yeux. _« Vous allez…non, tout n'ira pas bien, Jane… »_ rétorqua t-elle, horrifiée. Il soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

_« Et si on allait voir en haut ? »_ demanda t-il, pour changer de sujet. Elle acquiesça et garda sa main dans la sienne pour grimper au grenier. Après quelques marches, ils arrivèrent devant la porte métallique.  
_« A vous l'honneur »_ dit-elle, faisant un signe de tête vers la porte. Il lui offrit un sourire et fit glisser la porte.

La pièce était poussiéreuse mais moins que si elle était restée inhabitée pendant deux ans. Jane s'avança dans la pièce qui fut son repaire, son lieu de méditation. Il glissa sa main sur le bureau, enlevant une couche de poussière. Il se tourna vers Lisbon, qui l'observait.

_« Vous êtes venue ici, n'est-ce pas ? »_ la questionna t-il, en penchant la tête sur le côté, la scrutant du regard. C'était davantage une constatation qu'une question. Il savait qu'elle était venue ici, ne serait-ce que pour trouver le costume qu'il portait actuellement  
_« Oui…je… je viens régulièrement ici quand j'ai besoin de…m'évader »_ avoua t-elle, en haussant les épaules, honteuse.  
Il esquissa un rire triste et se dirigea vers son « lit ». Il s'assit et tapota la place à côté de lui. _« Venez »_ dit-il, à voix basse.

Elle releva les yeux et alla s'assoir à côté de son ami. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, observant la pièce. Jane finit par briser le silence.  
_« Lisbon… pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »_ demanda t-il, curieux de découvrir la finalité de tout cela.

Elle jouait avec ses doigts, anxieuse, stressée, triste…Il prit sa main doucement et serra ses doigts, l'encourageant à parler.  
_« Je…Je veux que vous voyez que malgré le fait que vous…que vous allez être…exécuté, nous ne vous oublierons jamais, Jane…Vous avez marqué nos vies, d'une manière différente pour chacun mais…je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera ensuite… »_ lui confia t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait craquer, elle le sentait. _« Je…ça fait deux ans que vous êtes parti mais… j'avais toujours un petit espoir de vous voir revenir ici, reprendre vos habitudes et…mais non… »_ Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase.  
Jane sentit ses yeux s'embrumer au fur et à mesure que Lisbon parlait. _« Jane…je… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissée vous en empêcher ? »_ demanda t-elle, la voix brisée par ses sanglots imminents.

Il releva son regard humide vers sa partenaire et resserra sa prise sur sa main. _« Je suppose que j'ai toujours su que ça arriverait et que…je voulais juste tenir ma promesse, Lisbon. Je leur ai promis de les venger, de venger leur mort et… »_  
_« Et qu'en est-il de la promesse que vous m'aviez faite ? Vous aviez promis de toujours être là, quoiqu'il arrive »_ le coupa t-elle. _« Et maintenant ? Maintenant tout se termine »_ déclara t-elle, blessée, anéantie.  
Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Il baissa la tête, silencieux et sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. _« Lisbon…je… »_ commença t-il, rapidement coupé dans son élan.  
_« Venez, il y a d'autres endroits que j'aimerais vous montrer »_ dit-elle en se levant, coupant ainsi leur contact.

Il se leva à son tour, défroissant son costume. _« Lisbon, attendez… »_  
Elle se retourna et le dévisagea. _« J'ai une faveur à vous demander, s'il vous plait… »_ supplia t-il, le regard empli de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'a couler. _« Je…gardez tout s'il vous plait…la tasse, le divan, le thé…gardez tout… »_ dit-il, sans la quitter du regard.  
Il voulait qu'elle garde tout ce qu'il restait de lui, tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler qu'il avait été là, à une époque révolue.  
_« Mes intentions n'ont jamais été différentes, Jane »_ dit-elle, accédant ainsi à sa demande.

Il hocha la tête reconnaissant et la suivit à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Avant de monter dans le véhicule, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le bâtiment et ferma les yeux, se remémorant chaque instant passé dans cette pièce, avec toute les personnes qui lui étaient chères, avec elle…  
Il inspira profondément pour se reprendre et regarda Lisbon. _« Et maintenant ? »_ demanda t-il. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 14h et soupira. Dans deux heures, elle allait devoir le ramener à la prison, dans sa cellule. L'exécution était prévue pour 18h.

_« Si on allait manger quelque chose ? »_ proposa t-elle, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Il sourit sincèrement et leva son doigt en l'air. _« Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il nous faut »_ dit-il, tout sourire. Il lui donna une adresse et ils s'y rendirent rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés devant une crème glacée, comme ils l'avaient été quelques années plus tôt. Lisbon était perdue dans ses pensées, remuant la cuillère dans la crème glacée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jane.

_« Lisbon, à quoi pensez vous ? »_ demanda t-il, tentant de capter son regard. Elle releva les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

_« Je pensais à une chose que vous m'aviez dite une fois…devant une crème glacée… »_ dit-elle, nostalgique et triste. _« Vous aviez dit qu'une fois que nous étions mort, nous étions morts. Qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort mais qu'avant ça, il y avait la crème glacée »_ continua t-elle, esquissant un très léger rire.

_« Oui… »_ dit-il, se rappelant parfaitement ce moment. _« Je ne crois toujours pas qu'il y ait quelque chose après, vous savez… »_ déclara t-il, haussant les épaules. _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y aura après ma mort, je ne sais pas où je serai mais en tout cas…je sais ce qu'il y avait avant…Il vaut mieux se rappeler d'où on vient plutôt que de savoir où on va »_ dit-il, prenant doucement la main de Lisbon, pour la n-ième fois de la journée. Il aimait ce contact, ça lui faisait du bien. Et à chaque fois, elle lui rendait son geste, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

_« Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir, Jane… »_ avoua t-elle finalement, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

_« Et je ne veux pas que vous me voyez mourir. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que vous veniez à l'exécution »_ dit-il, sur un ton sans appel. Lisbon écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de ne pas y assister, de ne pas lui dire au revoir, de ne pas lui offrir un dernier regard.

_« Mais… »_ tenta t-elle, bien vite interrompue.

_« Non, pas de mais. Je ne veux pas que vous gardiez ce souvenir-là de moi. Je veux que vous vous souveniez de moi comme de l'homme que j'ai été pendant ces dix années à vos côtés. Comme le partenaire que j'étais, le fourbe et le consultant embêtant. Je ne veux pas que vous vous souveniez de moi comme d'un meurtrier qu'on a exécuté »_ déclara t-il, sans flancher l'espace d'une seconde.

_« Jane… » _murmura t-elle, horrifiée. _« Jamais, je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme un meurtrier… vous êtes mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a soutenue et épaulée pendant dix ans. Vous m'en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais…mais vous animiez mes journées… »_ Les larmes s'étaient désormais frayées un passage sur ses joues pâles. _« Que se passera t-il maintenant ? Je vais devoir vivre avec l'idée de ne plus jamais vous revoir, ne plus jamais vous revoir passer la tête à l'entrebâillure de ma porte, ne plus jamais vous voir débouler dans mon bureau en exécutant vos pirouettes légendaires… »_

Il sentait son cœur se briser, petit à petit. Qu'avait-il fait ?

_« Vous saviez que ça arriverait, Lisbon. Vous saviez que ça finirait ainsi, je ne vous l'ai jamais caché… »_ rétorqua t-il, tristement.  
_« Certes, mais j'ai toujours eu le faible espoir de vous voir renoncer…de vous voir tourner la page et recommencer à vivre pleinement…Au lieu de ça, je vais vous voir mourir et JE devrai apprendre à vivre avec…bien que je doute que ce soit un jour possible »_ dit-elle, brisée comme jamais.

Il prit ses mots comme une claque en pleine figure. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ça la briserait autant. Il avait agi et une fois de plus, c'est elle qui allait devoir en payer les conséquences.  
Il prit doucement son poignet et regarda l'heure. Encore 1h30. 1h30 avant qu'ils n'aient à se dire adieu.

_« Je…il y a un dernier endroit où j'aimerais vous emmener »_ dit-elle, se levant en entrainant le mentaliste avec elle.  
_« Ah ? » _questionna t-il, incrédule. Où voulait-elle l'emmener ? Il avait une petite idée mais ne dit rien.

Elle le tira par la main jusqu'au SUV et démarra sans un regard de plus à son ex-consultant. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse lire dans son regard. Elle était anéantie, depuis le jour où la sentence avait été prononcée. Elle tentait de le cacher à son équipe, tous les jours, mais depuis peu, sa tristesse et sa peine avaient pris le dessus.

Elle sortit de la ville et l'emmena dans un droit qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Le cimetière. Ce lieu où était enterrées sa femme et sa fille.

_« Lisbon…pourquoi est-ce que vous m'emmenez ici ? »_ demanda t-il, un ton surpris et à la fois horrifié, dans la voix.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir de la voiture pour entrer dans le cimetière. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit à son tour de la voiture, tentant de suivre Lisbon qui accélérait le pas. Il arriva finalement aux côtés de Lisbon et observa les deux pierres tombales qui trônaient devant eux.

_« Vous voyez ? »_ demanda t-elle. _« Le fait que vous ayez abattu Red John n'a absolument rien changé »_ dit-elle, perdant son regard sur les tombes. Jane tourna lentement le visage vers elle et haussa les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ? _« Vous vouliez les venger et je peux le comprendre mais…regardez…Rien n'a changé, elles ne sont pas revenues et vous…vous allez partir, pour ça »_ Sa voix se brisait, peu à peu. _« Désormais, c'est vous que je viendrai voir ici, c'est votre tombe que j'observerai pendant de longues minutes. A me demander pourquoi et comment vous en êtes arrivé là…A me dire que j'aurais pu vous arrêter, que j'aurais dû empêcher ça… »_ murmura t-elle, en larmes.

Des petites gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber, le ciel s'assombrit. Lisbon se fichait de savoir qu'elle serait trempée, elle ne releva même pas. Elle se tourna finalement vers Jane, dont les joues étaient humides. Il pleurait, lui aussi. Elle l'avait rarement vu pleurer, une ou deux fois, tout au plus.

Elle avait rarement pleuré pour lui…Une fois lorsqu'il s'était noyé. Elle l'avait cru mort, parti pour toujours mais il était revenu. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais après cette journée, qu'elle le perdrait pour toujours.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'attira dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. _« Je suis désolé »_ murmura t-il contre elle, _« Tellement désolé, Teresa »_ souffla t-il, la voix brisée. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa joue contre son torse. Ils étaient bien là, pour ce contact qui serait l'un des derniers. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, ne voulant pas se détacher l'un de l'autre. S'il la lâchait, il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de l'avoir à nouveau contre lui…et ça le brisait.  
Lisbon serrait toujours un peu plus fort sa prise sur lui, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle respirait son odeur et resserrait ses doigts sur sa veste. Elle tentait d'ancrer ce souvenir, ce contact dans son esprit pour pouvoir se le remémorer lorsqu'il ne serait plus là.

Après plusieurs minutes immobiles, ils finirent par se détacher. Il lui offrit un sourire auquel elle répondit, larmoyante. Une petite sonnerie les sortit de leurs pensées et une mine horrifiée s'afficha sur le visage de Lisbon. Il était déjà l'heure de le laisser partir, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas le perdre…pas déjà.

_« Non…il…non, pas déjà »_ balbutia t-elle, horrifiée, perdue.

_« Lisbon… »_ dit-il doucement, serrant sa main sur son épaule. Il voyait qu'elle paniquait, il tenta de la calmer.

_« Non…non il y a trop de choses que je dois encore vous dire et… »_ Il la coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

_« Lisbon…Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de mots pour communiquer. Je sais ce que vous pensez et je sais ce que vous ressentez…Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire… »_ murmura t-il, sur un ton rassurant. _« Allons-y… »_ dit-il, regardant autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient encore dans le cimetière et ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour se dire adieu.

Elle inspira profondément et tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le SUV, suivie par Jane. Ils étaient silencieux, plus que jamais…un silence qui en disait long sur leur état d'esprit actuel. Le véhicule s'arrêta après quelques minutes de trajet, devant la prison. L'averse ne cessait de s'abattre sur le véhicule, créant un bruit de fond.

Jane se tourna doucement vers Lisbon et prit sa main, chaleureusement. _« Merci ,Lisbon…merci infiniment… »_ dit-il, cachant son émotion. _« Merci pour toutes ces années, merci pour tous ces souvenirs… »_ ajouta t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit du véhicule, affrontant la pluie battante. Elle le voyait partir vers la prison, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, comme ça.

Elle descendit du véhicule et courut après Jane. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le força à s'arrêter. _« Restez…restez avec moi… »_ implora t-elle, sanglotant. _« Ne partez pas…pas maintenant… » _continua t-elle. Elle était brisée, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir…il s'en allait vers une destination sans retour.

Il se retourna doucement et observa Lisbon longuement. Ils étaient trempés, mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Il avait le cœur en miettes de la voir ainsi…elle le suppliait de rester avec elle et il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Tant de choses auraient pu se passer entre eux, tant de choses qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble et au lieu de ça, ils étaient en train de se dire adieu.

Les larmes s'accumulaient dans leurs yeux, ils se contentaient de se regarder. Un seul regard suffit pour transmettre toutes leurs émotions. Lisbon était secouée de sanglots qu'elle ne tentait même pas d'arrêter. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui laissant le temps de s'enfuir si elle le voulait. Au lieu de ça, elle fit un pas en avant également. Il glissa ses deux mains sur les joues de Lisbon, sans la quitter des yeux et sécha ses larmes avec ses pouces. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre…Elle avait tant attendu cet instant mais pas dans ce contexte, pas pour lui dire au revoir. Il réduit la distance entre eux et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Il serra les paupières aussi fort qu'il le put, la douleur de ces adieux était insoutenable. Elle lui rendit pleinement son baiser, avec amour. Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux, impatient et passionné mais bel et bien un baiser d'adieu. Ce baiser était leur premier, mais aussi leur dernier.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes et restèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés, les joues noyées de larmes et la respiration irrégulière. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et tourna les talons. Lisbon était immobile, figée sur place. Elle le regardait partir, s'éloigner d'elle et s'approcher de la prison. Elle glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et laissa sa main tomber dans le vide.

Il ne se retourna pas avant d'entrer dans la prison, c'était bien trop difficile. Il ne voulait pas revoir son visage, ses larmes et sa peine. Il l'entendit crier son nom pour qu'il se retourne, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ferma les paupières et se contenta d'apprécier le son de sa voix, une dernière fois.  
Lisbon cria après Jane, espérant le voir se retourner une dernière fois, un dernier signe, un dernier sourire. Mais il ne le fit pas…il rentra dans la prison et disparut derrière l'énorme porte d'entrée.

**17h45**.

Les personnes s'accumulaient dans la pièce d'observation. Plusieurs personnes étaient là : Cho ainsi que le reste de l'équipe qui était venue assister à l'exécution. Quelques membres du CBI, et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lisbon était là aussi, assise au premier rang. Elle avait le regard perdu sur la table, derrière la vitre.

Du bruit attira son attention, elle releva les yeux pour apercevoir Jane entrer dans la pièce, menotté et escorté par deux gardiens. Il ne regardait pas à travers la vitre, il avait le regard rivé au sol. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir mais…mais elle devait être là, pour ces dernières minutes et son dernier souffle.

Les gardiens l'installèrent sur la table, attachèrent les bracelets en cuir autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et se dirigèrent vers la machine qui contenait les liquides d'injection. Les trois liquides seront injectés à une minute d'intervalle, par le biais d'une seule et unique seringue. Elle savait comment se déroulait ce genre d'exécution, elle savait à quoi servaient les différents liquides mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

**17h55.**

L'un des gardiens mit en place la seringue dans le bras de Jane. Il grimaça légèrement de douleur mais resta néanmoins silencieux. Il avait le regard rivé au plafond. Il avait souvent entendu qu'avant de mourir, on voyait sa vie défiler. Mais lui, il ne pensait qu'à elle, à celle qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner.

Il entendit le gardien signaler qu'il était l'heure, qu'il fallait agir maintenant. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et là il sut, il sut qu'il devait la voir avant de partir. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et tomba directement dans son regard émeraude. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son regard en disait long. Elle était dévastée mais avait quand même tenue à être là pour ces derniers instants avec lui.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien et elle fit de même. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre et lui sourit tristement, lui articulant silencieusement quelque chose. Une fine larme coula sur la tempe de Jane, qui était allongé sur la table.

**18h00.**

Le bruit d'une décompression et la sensation d'un liquide qui coulait dans ses veines. Voilà ce qu'il entendait et ressentait. Il ne voyait qu'elle, que son regard, que son visage humide. Il sentit la force quitter son corps dès la première injection. Le barbiturique rejoignit son système sanguin, l'anesthésiant. Jane lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour ne pas la quitter.

La seconde injection se fit sentir, et là, toute sa force le quitta. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger ses membres, il était paralysé. Ses yeux entrouverts, il percevait encore sa silhouette. Il entendait vaguement le bruit des coups sur la vitre. Il ferma les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Lisbon savait que la dernière injection était destinée à provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque du condamné. Elle tapait sur la vitre, murmurait son nom mais en vain…il était parti. Quelques secondes plus tard, le gardien posa deux doigts sur la gorge sur Jane et hocha la tête. Il était mort, tout était terminé.

Lisbon sentit ses jambes trembler, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Dix ans de collaboration, dix ans d'amitié qui s'étaient terminées ce soir. Cette journée avait été la meilleure à ses côtés et aussi la dernière.

Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour se remémorer leur première rencontre, dix ans plus tôt. Jamais elle n'aurait alors pu imaginer qu'il la ferait souffrir à ce point.  
Ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux sous la pluie battante et à l'instant où elle l'avait vu partir, elle avait su qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Qui serait là pour l'aider à tourner la page, elle ? Personne. Elle allait devoir s'en sortir seule. Si tant est que ce soit une option.  
Les choses se terminaient comme elles avaient commencé : avec le deuil de l'être aimé. Mais le deuil avait changé de camp, prenant désormais place dans le cœur de Lisbon.  
Elle sortit de la prison sans échanger un mot avec quiconque. La seule personne avec qui elle avait envie de parler n'était plus. Lisbon essuya rageusement les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était des larmes ou la pluie. Cela importait peu : les éléments semblaient aussi pleurer la mort de Jane, le ciel était aussi gris que son humeur.  
Plus rien ne la retenait ici….elle mit le contact sans savoir où elle allait.


End file.
